Not Suspicious At All
by KoalasObviously
Summary: Percy has been fighting non-stop against Kronos and the Titans, and he's exhausted. But when he decides to crash out for a while, he finds himself in a tricky situation with Annabeth... Percy/Annabeth - OneShot


**It takes place in the middle of PJ and the Last Olympian, (No real spoilers, even if you haven't read that far in the series, 'cause it doesn't give away any plot). It's a continuation of the scene in Chapter 14; passage in italics below is from the book.**

_Thalia patted my shoulder. 'I'm going to check on the Hunters, then get some more sleep before nightfall. You should crash, too.' _

'_The last thing I need is more dreams.'_

'_I know, believe me. But there's no telling when you'll get another chance for rest. It's going to be a long night - maybe our _last _night.'_

_I didn't like it, but I knew she was right. I found the nearest bed and passed out._

* * *

><p>The next morning, as I crept back into consciousness, I stretched and twisted my body, eyes still closed, trying to stretch my limbs for the day. After I settled back down, I peeled my eyes open a crack, to see another face peering back at me.<p>

'Morning, Percy,' she smiled softly at me.

'Morning Annabeth,' I yawned back, returning her smile with a smirk of my own. Her eyes closed again, and I turned over in bed with a stretch. A moment later, my eyes shot open and my mouth made an O. After what seemed like ages-

_**IIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEAAAGGHH!**_

My hands flew to my ears as Annabeth's piercing scream sent me toppling off the edge of the bed, duvet and sheet tangled around my body and legs. Dazed, I looked up to see her face in hands, panting heavily. I sat up and reached out a hand to calm her, when she jerked away and drew in a breath to scream again.

_**IIIIIEEEEmmmmfff…?**_

I jumped on the bed and shot my hand out, covering her mouth and muffling her shout. She started to wriggle about, so I tackled her under me, pinning her to the bed with my weight. After I was sure she had calmed down, I took my hand away. She was lying on her back, me on my hands and knees over her in a straddle position. She looked panicked as we stared at each other's faces.

Just then, the door to the room burst open, and Katie Gardener fell through the doorway.

'Annabeth! What's wroooo… Ah!' She trailed off as she gaped at us in utter shock, before turning on her heels and hurriedly shuffled back out the room. We stared at the door, moments after she had gone, comprehending what she would have assumed. I smothered a grin, whilst Annabeth gasped. She slithered her hands up and pushed my chest; I fell off of her, continued to roll off the bed and onto my bottom (she's strong, okay?)

Scrambling to my feet, I rushed to close the door. I slowly rotated, to see Annabeth sat up in bed, gazing in horror at me.

'Annabeth…?' I spoke warily.

She lifted her eyes to my face and garbled, 'Why did we… You weren't… Is it… huh?'

I shook my head to show that I didn't have a clue either. Was Annabeth already in the bed when I passed out last night? I _was_ plenty exhausted… 'Please tell me this is a demigod dream,' I muttered under my breath.

I approached the bed slowly, before my legs failed me and I collapsed cross-legged on the carpet. About four agonizingly long seconds passed before the door ripped open again, and Katie dragged in Thalia by the arm, pointing at us.

A silence washed over the room, as Annabeth and I, like deer in headlights, sat staring at an aghast Katie and a chuckling Thalia, shaking her head at us. I soon snapped out of my trance as I rolled-shuffled across the carpet, desperately shoved the two out of the room and slammed the door again. I leant my back against the door, running my hands through my bedhead hair. I thought I heard Annabeth snort, and I looked up in surprise. She was smirking at me.

'Yeh, shove them out of the room, Percy. I mean, that's not suspicious at ALL,'

* * *

><p>ONE SHOT - BOOM! Cute lil' PercaBeth moment for you there :)<p>

What do you think? Personally, I'm not sure about the ending. Should I continue the story? I quite like it like this, though, just a short little… quintuple drabble. Do they call these drabbles? I think I heard someone call these doodles once. I'm just gonna call them dingus dangles, and sort of make it sound like some sort of official term. (Help me out with that, k? It's stupid, yeh, but it would be so awesome if it actually happened, am I right?)

Don't mind if you do or don't review, though it's always nice when you do *bats eyelashes*

Thanks for reading (and reviewing, if you decide to)!

**Peace, Love and all that Jazz. **

**Lisee xx**


End file.
